


Just Like Before

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Biting, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 6 ending. Sookie decides to give Bill her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Before

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Like Before  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,124  
>  **Summary:** Set after the Season 6 ending. Sookie decides to give Bill her blood.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'biting' for [June Bingo](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/716939.html) at 1_million_words

“Sookie.”

She turned around to see Bill standing directly behind her. If he hadn’t spoken she wouldn’t have even known he was there at all. She had forgotten how quiet he was. She whispered his name, “Bill.” Even though they hadn’t been together for a long time his name still fell from her lips like a lover’s caress. 

If he heard it, he chose to ignore it. After all, what choice did he have? Sookie was no longer his. “It is not safe to be out here alone at night nowadays, Sookie. You know that.”

A small smile, reminiscent of the ones she used to bestow on him graced her face. “I’m not alone. I’m with you.”

“You are. But...”

“Let’s not. Okay?” At his nod she continued, “I asked you to meet me here because I was worried about you.”

A look of confusion crossed his face. “You were worried about me?”

_How could he think otherwise?_ “Yes, I am.”

The confusion deepened. “Why?”

She rolled her eyes. _Was there any man or vampire denser than Bill was right now?_ “Why do you think?”

Bill shrugged. He didn’t have the slightest idea.

It was time to be blunt. “Have you fed?”

“I fail to see why that is of any importance, Sookie.”

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “Just answer the damn question, Bill Compton.”

He had forgotten how tenacious Sookie could be. Bill sighed and took a deep unneeded breath before he answered her. “It has been a few days. But I am alright.”

“How much longer can you go without....”

Before she could finish speaking, Bill interrupted. “There is no need to worry about me, Sookie. I am fine.” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. After everything that had happened between them, all that he had done to deserve her hatred she was still concerned for him. How was that even possible?

But she didn’t believe him. He didn’t look fine. His eyes were sunk deeper into their sockets and his skin was paler than usual. This wouldn’t do at all. They needed him to be in top physical condition if they were going to defeat the horrors that were coming their way.

There was only one thing she could do. “I want you to take my blood.” 

Bill’s eyes widened with surprise. Surely, he hadn’t heard her right. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She stared into his eyes. “It’s the only thing that makes sense. The only way for you to keep up your strength.”

“But what about...”

She quickly shook her head. She couldn’t think about anyone else right now. The most important thing was to make sure he was able to fight, not just for her sake but for the sake of the whole town. “It’s just you and me, Bill.”

“I do not think this is a...”

Sookie didn’t break eye contact as she took a step closer. “Don’t think. You and I both know this is how it has to be.”

He knew she was right. Even though it had been over six months since he had returned to his normal self most of the town still found it hard to forgive him. Not that it really mattered to him anyway. The only opinion that really mattered was Sookie’s and she had forgiven him awhile ago. But that did thin his prospects for blood considerably. 

“You have a point.” Bill took her hand in his and turned it gently to see the pulse that beat firmly at her wrist. 

Before he could bring it to his lips she snatched her hand away and he quickly took a step back positive that she had changed her mind.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she closed the distance between them. “I think you and I are way past the wrist biting stage, don’t you?” Before he could say anything she pulled her hair away from her neck as she leaned her head to the side.

The night grew silent as she waited for him to bite her. Nothing moved, not a sound, not even the crickets dared to break the silence that lingered around them.

“What are you waiting for?” She glanced up into his eyes.

“I would not like for you to think I am easy.” Although, when it came to Sookie, he was easy like Sunday morning.

A giggle escaped her at his teasing. “It’s okay, Bill. We can both pretend that you played hard to get.” 

Bill slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he dipped his head into the curve of her neck. Even after all these years he could still smell the sunshine on her skin. As he slid his fangs into the tender skin of her neck one word kept whispering through his mind. _Mine._

The second Bill’s fangs had punctured her neck, lights had flashed behind her eyes as fire had raced through her body. She felt as if he was bringing her back to life... again. 

As he sucked her blood into his mouth, she moaned loudly and slid her arms around his waist as she wiggled deeper into his embrace. She pushed herself closer until her body was flush against his.

Every cell in her body tingled with anticipation even though in her mind she knew she shouldn’t have let it get this far. This was supposed to be about giving Bill blood to help save the town but somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of her mind she must have known this would happen. That the minute she was in Bill’s arms again it would be exactly as it had always been between them and she would never want to leave.

Her body trembled against his, as he bent her deeper into his arms. Another moan this one louder than before erupted from her throat as a shock wave of pleasure crashed through her, sending sparks of desire through every part of her body.

She was wet, aching and needy. “Please, Bill.”

Without a word, his fingers dug into the cheeks of her ass as pulled her lower body closer to his, grinding her against his erection.

Sookie almost screamed at the delicious feeling. Over and over, Bill pushed his body against hers, making sure to nudge her clit each time.

As he licked the blood from her neck, closing the wounds, she screamed his name as her orgasm hit. She felt as if every cell in her body was being ripped apart as she convulsed against him.

She leaned her forehead against his chest as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. The only thing she could think of was that finally, she was back where she belonged.


End file.
